UNTITLED
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: karena saya g bisa buat summary, jadi tolong dibaca aja. Sho-ai HiruSena n sedikit AkaSena, Sena yang OOC. R&R please!


**May-chan: **Iseng-iseng gak guna. Maaf kalo abal, gaje, n lebay.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rasanya belakangan ini saya lupa ngasih disclaim... Not mine~!!

**Warning:** OOCness... yang lain... liat aja sendiri. =D

* * *

**UNTITLED**

"Hiruma, kau ada waktu hari ini?" tanyaku gugup. Kau mengangkat wajahmu dari layar laptop dan menaikkan satu alismu.

"Aku sedang sibuk," katamu singkat. Aku menghela napas dalam hati.

'Lagi-lagi…' Aku bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan sehingga kau selalu menolak ajakanku belakangan ini. Padahal sebelumnya kau begitu obsesif padaku.

"Baiklah…" ucapku pelan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri di ruang klub. Aku menoleh ke arahmu sebelum benar-benar keluar dan memandang wajahmu. 'Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?' Ingin kutanyakan hal itu padamu. Tapi aku takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

***

"Hiruma?" panggilku padamu yang tidak juga berpaling dari layar laptopmu.

"Hmm?" jawabmu tanpa memalingkan pandanganmu. Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di laptopmu itu. Aku memberimu ciuman di pipi.

"Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin aku tidak akan sekolah selama beberapa hari..." ucapku pelan lalu berjalan pergi.

"Ap-?" kau kebingungan, namun aku terus berjalan dan berjalan, tidak menghiraukan panggilanmu.

***

Aku berjalan tanpa tujuan di Tokyo. Langit malam terlihat begitu cerah, berlawanan dengan perasaan hatiku. Dan, seperti biasa, banyak pemuda kurang kerjaan menggodaku. Yah, aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan.

"Sena-kun?" terdengar sebuah suara yang kukenal. Aku berhenti lalu berbalik menghadapi orang yang memanggilku.

"Konbanwa, Akaba-kun," sapaku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kau melihat ke sekeliling lalu mengerutkan alismu.

"Kemana pacarmu yang posesif itu?" tanyamu. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Dia sedang sibuk. Entah sedang mengerjakan apa… Hampir sebulan sudah aku tidak jalan bersamanya," kataku lirih. Kau terlihat terkejut. Tentu saja, sebelum ini Hiruma selalu terlihat bersamaku. Dia bahkan melarangku berbicara pada laki-laki lain.

"Ooh… mau kutemani jalan-jalan? Aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan," katamu. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Kau mengikuti di sampingku.

***

"Umm… Sena-kun?" katamu setelah beberapa saat kita berjalan dalam kesunyian yang damai. Aku menatapmu dengan pandangan bertanya. Kau menunjuk sesuatu, atau seseorang di seberang jalan. Aku mengikuti jarimu dan melihat Hiruma sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang cantik. Hatiku serasa ditusuk dengan pedang besar yang panas saat kulihat dia mencium gadis itu. Air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis.

"Sena-kun..." katamu sambil memelukku. Aku terisak dalam pelukanmu. Kau mengencangkan pelukanmu. "Tenanglah…" katamu lembut.

"Terima kasih…" bisikku. Kau lalu mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu.

***

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku akhirnya masuk sekolah lagi setelah beralasan sakit selama tiga hari. Aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang klub begitu sampai di sekolah. Aku melihatmu lagi-lagi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopmu.

"Hiruma, hari ini-"

"Aku sibuk, chibi…" selamu. Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Hiruma, apa kau tahu?" tanyaku. Kau akhirnya mengangkat kepalamu dari layar laptop dan melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tahu apa?" tanyamu balik.

"Aku tahu yang kau lakukan di belakangku," ucapku. Kau terlihat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, chibi?" tanyamu dengan nada mengancam. Aku tersenyum padamu.

"Mulai sekarang kita berpisah. Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu, Hiruma. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik darimu. Selamat tinggal," ucapku sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkanmu yang terkejut.

"Oy kuso chibi!!" teriakmu. Aku menatapmu tanpa membalikkan badanku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Semoga bahagia dengan pasangan barumu," kataku lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanmu menuju seorang lain yang lebih baik darimu.

"Hei, Sena-kun," sapanya dengan senyum. Aku tersenyum balik padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku kekuatan untuk berpisah darinya, Akaba-kun!" kataku dengan riang.

"Fuu~ bukan masalah. Aku senang bisa mendapatkanmu, Sena-kun," balasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Ayo pergi," ajakmu. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan pergi, tapi tidak sebelum aku memandang wajah Hiruma dan mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' tanpa suara padanya.

**END**

* * *

**May-chan: **Maaf kalo si Sena jadi OOC, en Hiruma jadi pleiboi gini. Review?


End file.
